1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus thereof for detecting hidden images in a hologram, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for anti-counterfeiting and identifying by using photography technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of three-dimensional image technology, photography and holograms are respectively the most popular technologies and tools, making users able to three-dimensional images easily without using any specific auxiliary tools, and have been used in many fields, such as industry measurements, product advertisements, product packing, and ornaments etc., since a Nobel prize winner, Dr. Gabor, disclosed the photography in 1948.
Because the basic principles of the photography are interference and diffraction, the photography inherited the high precision characteristic of optical measurement. The photography, thus, is frequently adopted in many industrial or scientific measurements while the requests for highly accurate measurements grow rapidly.